My Little Pony: The Lost Element
by Dark Sault
Summary: Brandon finds himself in Equestria after chasing a thief through a portal. After failing to catch the thief, he is forced to befriend the mane six. But will that be enough to stop what the thief is up to? What dark secrets await Brandon when his past is brought up in this situation?
1. Intro

Chapter 1- Intro

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back you thief!" I yell out as I chase the thief through 1300 S. Ford Street, in Detroit. Just then, the thief takes a sharp right, right into the Marathon Detroit Oil Refinery. The thief quickly and silently passes through the main gate without getting caught. "Oh great." I mutter to myself. Instead of of going through the main gate, like the thief did, because I have doubts that if I tried that, I would have gotten caught and thrown out. So I continue to run along the four feet fence, that's put around the surrounding area, until I'm a good distance away from the main gate. Then I back myself to get a running start to the gate before grabbing the top of the gate with my left hand and hoist myself up and over the fence, plunging nearly ten feet below. I brace for impact, finally hitting the ground. I throw myself forward, once hitting the ground, into a roll, channeling the force of the impact through my body, before uprighting and continued my chase. I knew that I should have called it quits and let the thief take what he has stolen from me. But something deep inside of me otherwise.

Before I proceed on telling more, my name is Brandon Zarazdaiti. Which is ironic, considering that my last name means relied on or trusting others in Parsi, but as for me, I'm not that kind of trusting others kind of guy. Maybe it's the city we live in. Detroit, the most crime ridden, down in the dump city in the whole United States. Putting trust into someone else's hands in this city is like giving them a gun to shoot you with. Most of the time when people end up dead is because they trusted someone when they needed the help in tough situations. That is why I don't trust anybody, because if I did, then I would probably be signing my death warrant to them. The only people I trust so far is my parents. Or this trusting issue could just could just be me when it all happened way before moving from beautiful city of Portland to the crime ridden city of Detroit. That fateful day changed me forever. I shook myself from reliving that memory any further than it should have.

Why you might be asking of why my parents and I moved from Portland to a dump? Well, my father lost his job as a Digital Sales Representative and he thought moving here in hopes of helping of finding a better job and help me with my trusting issues with others. Way to go, dad, way to go. As for my mother, she was a Sales Advisor before we moved to Detroit. Once my mother found out about my father losing his job, she started looking for a second job to help us just to keep us afloat. She soon found another job working as a night-shift at McDonalds. Most days, my mother leaves for her job as a Sales Advisor at eight o'clock in the morning and doesn't return home until one or two o'clock, if not later, in the following morning as a McDonalds worker. I even took up a job to help my parents out in their struggling state. But it didn't last long, because of my current trusting issue. So I was fired three days onto the job for not giving a hand to the employees with their work.

Three weeks after me being fired, my father told us to pack up, we're moving to Detroit. So here we are. My father took a job as a Marketer in a small business, while my mother took a job as a Financial Advisor. As for me, on the other hand, decided to to explore this horrid city. I thought it would be a great idea to get my surroundings down, so in any case, know where I was going and not running around in complete circles like a chicken with its head chopped off. I even checked up on Detroit's history to help me out a little, because I'm one of those people that is obsessed with history. Did you know that in 1879, Detroit became the first city to assign individual telephone numbers to their citizens? I know, I know, I'm pretty awesome with remembering things.

Speaking of remembering things, I got to remember why I'm in this oil refinery in the first place. And that is catching the thief that stole the most valuable item to me, and that is my family's necklace. That necklace has been in our family as long as I could remember. My father told me that the necklace was brought forth by nobles to our family in the late 1600's. It was then passed from generation to generation to the first born son in our family, until in late 1960, where it was kept in a small chest for safe keepings by my grandfather. But when my grandfather died when I was three years old, the necklace was then kept and locked in our attic for years to come. I wasn't even allowed to go up in the attic to take a quick look around the attic.

And one day, upon settling in Detroit, my father sat me in my room. My father thought it would be the right time to have the necklace. He gave me the chest and I opened the chest to find 22 karat of gold and Palladium necklace lying perfectly on a padded purple cloth. I picked it up by the chains to analyze it further. I noticed that the chains were brazed together with Tungsten, a metal that can withstand up to 6,191.6oF, hotter than magma. But that's not what fascinated me, what caught my attention was what was attached to the chains. It was a dollar sized amulet. The amulet was made out of some type of metal that was totally unknown to me. But it had a faint glow to it.

On the amulet also had some weird engravings all around the outer part of the amulet, surrounding one of the most bizarre but yet amazing gem I have ever seen. The gem seemed to slowly change color after a while if you stared at it real closely for a good amount of time. But thats still not the bizarre part about the gem at all, inside the gem seemed to have fire within the gem that changes color that is corresponding with the gems color changing. My father told me our family's necklace is unique and it is too important to fall into the wrong hands. Then he told me, "With this necklace, son, it will help you in ways you'll never know until you experience them. And with that, you won't lose who you are and never lose trust within yourself or others." And with that my father got up and left, Leaving me to question what my dad really meant. I decided to live up to my father's words, for the most part.

Upon putting the necklace on, I felt that the necklace made me feel… complete. Like my long lost self was finally reunited with me. It felt good to have the necklace around my neck. I had the necklace with me for nearly three years. Until the thief got the lucky end of the stick. When he removed my necklace, I felt that I lost part of myself with the necklace. That necklace is what really defines me for the most part.

So here I am, chasing a darn thief through an oil refinery. I slow and take a break near one of the silos, pumping oil through, into others silos. _Where could he be?_ I thought. I scan the area for any signs of the thief, but find nothing. "Dang it!" I mutter to myself, forcing me to think that the thief got away. Just as I was about to give up, I catch a glimpse of a form moving quickly through the open area. And sure enough as I turn my head, it was the thief. "Found you." I say to myself, as I begin our chase once again.

Not even three minutes into our chase for my necklace, the thief suddenly cut right into a tunnel. I quickly follow, so I don't lose him a second time, just in time see him round into another tunnel, I quickly follow. As I turn the corner the thief took, I find myself face-to-face with the thief standing in front of… a portal looking thingy? The portal had colors fading in and out around the outer part of the portal while the inner part was completely black as night. The portal was just hoovering about a foot off the ground.

I turn my attention to the thief to analyze on who I'm dealing with here. The thief was about six feet in height, wearing black sneakers, black ripped jeans, a black hoodie pulled up. Depending on his hair, his hair would be black and about seven inches long if the hoodie was down. his whole face was covered by a black mask, except for his eyes and mouth. _Man, what's with this guy wearing black?_ I questioned. He gave off a presence that made me want to curl up and cower in fear. I mentally shook myself out of it.

The thief finally smiles, showing his somewhat sharp teeth, at me staring at the portal in awe. "Neat isn't?" he asked, still smiling. "Now get lost! you should have stopped following." His smile fading into a frown, all saying this in a dark and sinister voice that kinda scared me. "Wha-?" I began to ask in confusion. "Turn back now, when you still have a chance." He still said in his sinister voice. How could I back out of this after coming all this way for nothing? And what's he mean about 'when I still have a chance? "After coming all this way for my necklace?" I finally finding my voice, "No way pal, I'm leaving here with my family's necklace if you like it or not." I say confidently. I wasn't backing out that easily, I didn't want to disappoint my father for losing our family's necklace to a filthy, greedy thief such as this one. But the thief lets out a chuckle and gives me a sly smirk. "Don't say I didn't warn you, kid." he says, chuckling even more.

Before I could question him, there was a sudden explosion from… above me? Before I could look anywhere, fire erupted around me, instantly engulfing me in flames. All I could see was red, orange and yellow. But the weird thing is that I can't feel the fire or heat trying to eat away at me for some reason.

I didn't have time to be concerned of my current state right now, because barley through the flames that were engulfed my vision, I saw the thief chuckled once more to himself before waving good-bye to my flaming self and jumping through the portal. _Oh no you don't! you ain't getting away that easy!_ I thought and began running to the now closing portal. Despite me being on fire, I quickly drove myself into the portal just in time to fit through before the portal closed behind me. Leaving me, still on fire, spiraling into the darkness of nothingness.


	2. The Chase is on!

Chapter 2- The Chase is On!

"You idiot." I hear a muffled voice, barely clear enough for me to hear. "I told you to turn back when you've had the chance." the voice continued to say. I let out a groan of pain, everything was hurting. There was a great deal of a pounding sensation going on in my head. my stomach suddenly started doing flips as I'm force myself not to throw up in the process. "Ugh! You made a big mistake, kid. A very big mistake!" wait, the voice sounded familiar, less sinister in his voice though, but no doubt about it, I recognize the voice. Then it clicked, the voice belonged to the thief!

I slightly open my eyes, but immediately regretted it. Upon opening my eyes, light rushed into my vision, making my head pound even more, so I closed my eyes once again. Then there became a chuckle from the thief's voice. "I'm guessing that the side effects are still in effect for you." The thief's voice comes to me again. What does he mean by 'side effects'? I force my eyes to open again to find a very blurry scene. My stomach started doing flips again, as I'm yet again, forced to keep whatever in my stomach down. these side effects are really killing me right now. "Hehe. No matter," the thief's voice said, "All I have to do is get rid of you, that's all."

I turn my head slightly to the thief's voice direction to find a very surprising sight. Instead of staring at a human form of the thief, I'm staring at a black horse version of the thief, staring right back at me. The lack of my vision prevented me from seeing more of him, though I could see was black and purple aura floating gently above the horse's head, and noticed I'm being suspended in the air by the same aura. How is he doing that? I thought. Before I could ask, I see a light charging up a little above the horse's aura, indicating that he is charging up something and is ready to do it, too.

Say goodbye, ki-." the thief began to say before being interrupted by another voice.

"Who's there?" the other voice called, sounding a bit southern. The light and aura died down and I'm thrown to the ground with a thud. Nearly knocking me out of consciousness. "You've got lucky this time around, kid. But be warned, I won't hesitate to take you out the next time we meet." And with that, he galloped away from the scene. I close my eyes, hoping that all this is just a dream.

"Hey, you alright?" I hear the southern voice ask. _Nope this isn't a dream_. "Maybe he's asleep?" suggest a new female voice. I reopen my eyes to suspect the same blurry vision. But find that it has cleared. Without moving my body, I scan the area ahead of me. _Weird,_ I thought, _why does everything look so colorful?_ Everything was colorful no matter where I looked, even the shadows had some color to it. Where in the world am I? Everything looked so… cartoonish. I guess that was the possible description I could give this world for now. Then I felt a slight nudge from behind me. "Hey, time to wake up little fella." the southern voice told me.

I let out an annoyed groan before forcing myself into a sitting position. The side effects seem to have faded, along with the pounding sensation in my head. I look at the scenery I was dumped at. It was like I was in a forest of some sort. I scan the sky above me to find a clear, summer sky. A warm summer breeze picks up and moves through my coat… wait, coat?

I stare directly down and regretted that immediately, too. Instead of wearing clothes, I seem to have a pure black coat and my hands were replaced by… hooves? _Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ I thought, _please don't tell me I'm a horse as well?_ I look again to find the same result. _Oh great, I've been ponified_. "You okay, partner?" the southern voice came over my train of thought. I turn to face these newcomers. Instead of people, liked I hoped, I'm met with two horses. _Is this planet of the ponies?!_ I thought angrily.

But these horses were different from other horses I've encountered. The horse on the right had a bright orange color coat, her mane and tail were yellow, with their ends tied. She was also wearing a cowboy hat, green eyes, three freckles on each side of her face, and on her right flank, she bears a tattoo of three apples. The other one was suspended in the air by her… wings? _Great_, I thought, _not only are there talking horses, there's talking pegasus's too!_ Anyway, the other one was a cyan color pegasus, her mane and tail were color coded into a rainbow, she had violet eyes, and just like the first horse, she also bears a tattoo on her flank, too. But hers was a thunderbolt that also coded into a rainbow as well. _What's with this pegasus and rainbows?_ I thought.

_Say something, you moron!_ my brain told me as I probably looking at them with a stupid expression on my face. I shook myself for a second before answering. "Y-yeah" I finally say, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" the cyan pegasus asked me.

I ignore her question and stand up, in a horse's case, on all fours. To stop myself from passing out from all this weirdness, I close my eyes and thought this through. _Okay, I'm a horse, sent to a planet runned by earth horses and pegasus's, my thief is still out there with my-._ My eyes snap open. "THE THIEF!" I thought out loud, "a thief?" the earth pony asked.

I ignored them once again as I scan the area, finally spotting the a pond, several feet away from me. I slowly, taking one step at a time, walk, crawl, or whatever I'm doing, to the pond. I found it surprising to myself to find it easy to walk on all fours. In no time, I reach the pond and peer over to take a good look at my new appearance through the reflection of the pond.

I seem to have a pure black coat, red eyes, and had a spiky mane and tail that was red on top part while the other half is yellow for my mane. And my tail is also red with a yellow streak going down the middle of it. And I seem to bear my own tattoo, which is just fire. _I wonder what that could mean?_ Then I find something totally similar to the cyan pegasus, that I have as well. I have wings, too, positioned in the center of my body. So does that make me a pegasus too? Now I'm beginning to wonder how these things work.

Too bad I don't, because suddenly I'm face-to-face with the cyan pegasus, yelling at me. "Hello? Earth to whoever you are. Are you even home?" she asked, shaking me. "Yeah," I respond shoving her gently from my face, "Just hold on a minute." The two horses look at each other before looking at me with a confused look. I began thinking on how these wings worked. I try to imagine them opening up and flapping them, nothing happened. Tilting my head? Nothing. hoof separation? Nothing. _UGH! How do these stupid things work?!_ I questioned myself.

To answer my question, something clicked within my brain. Suddenly I knew exactly knew how to use them. I don't know how I know how to use my wings, but somehow I knew. I slowly flexed my shoulders outwards a little, as my folded up wings started to slowly extend out from my body. The wings were almost the same length as my body and covered in feathers. "Woah." I say to myself in amazement. I slowly flexed my shoulders up and down while my wings acted to my shoulder movements. Soon I'm lifted off the ground easily and easily floated several above the ground with almost no effort. _Not bad for your first time flying,_ I praised myself. But something deep inside told me that this wasn't my first time.

As I start to fly away, leaving the two horses without an answer to their questions, I thought I would be home free from them. Until a flash of a rainbow flies next to me and the cyan pegasus is suddenly in front of me. "What the…?" I start to question. How on God's green earth did she do that? "Listen, pal," the pegasus says, "You aren't going anywhere until we get some answers." Answers?! How can I give any answers if I don't have any!

"I don't have time for this!" I yell out, angry now, because with each passing second I'm sitting here, the more chance the thief has of getting away with my family's necklace. "Oh you certainly do have time." the pegasus responded back. "No I don't!" I yell out. I'm getting real sick of all these delays. Before the pegasus could respond back, I cut her off by doing so. "Listen, with every second you waste of my time, somepony," ignoring the fact that I just said 'somepony' instead of 'someone', "is getting away with something very valuable to me. So I suggest you move NOW!" I scream, suddenly feeling very hot. Like releasing something within me that I never known I actually had.

I close my eyes and started inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm myself. Once calmed down, I open my eyes to find the pegasus looking at me with a very surprised look on her face, mouth open. I turn to the earth horse that was that was silent through the pegasus's and my argument, to see if she had anything to say to me. But to my surprise, I find the same expression on her face as well.

I would have questioned it, if there wasn't a thief to be stopped. Instead, I give them a smirk of victory before saying, "Good. I see you got my point. I would stay and chat, but I've got an item to retrieve." Then I flew off in the direction where the thief took off to. _The chase has officially started_, I thought as I flew to find where the thief retreated to.

**3rd person POV**

Rainbow Dash lands right next to a still surprised Applejack, watching as Brandon raced toward Ponyville. "What. Was. That?" Applejack asked, still surprised at what just happened moments ago. "I don't know." replied Rainbow Dash, not sure what happened either. "It's like his body erupted in…" Applejack started, but didn't know how to explain it. Rainbow Dash shakes her head to clear her mind of the strange events that happened not too long ago. "That doesn't matter right now, it looks like our feathered friend is heading for Ponyville."

Applejack suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Are you sure? because by his flyin', I reckon that he's going to bypass Ponyville." Rainbow Dash lets out an annoyed sigh. "It doesn't matter if he stops there or not. remember what he said about a thief? what if that thief is heading to Ponyville too. If we could intercept the thief for our friend, then we could get answers from him." Rainbow Dash gives a clever smile to Applejack.

Applejack thought about it for a little while. "Okay, I see yer point, Rainbow." Applejack said finally. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's stop that thief for our feathered little friend." Rainbow Dash said. And with that, the two began galloping at full speed to Ponyville to intercept the thief and finally get answers from Brandon.


	3. The Chase Continues!

**I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I kinda had internet troubles over the weekend. But it's up and running now. So I'm guessing you want me to stop and read the story already, so here you guys go. **

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"UGH! Where is he?" I ask to myself in frustration.

I've been flying for five minutes and still no sign of the thief. "It's useless," I find myself saying, almost admitting defeat, "I can't find him anywhere." By this rate rate, because of all these delays, he could be long gone. Maybe he's already miles away from-

Oh, wait, there he is.

I turn my head to see the thief ironically lying next to a tree. The thief seemed to be unaware of my presence. I glide down behind a tree, several feet from where the thief is. I peer from the tree to look at the thief, who was still unaware of my presence. I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. Now's my chance to…

Just then, there's a snap of a twig somewhere in the forest. The thief's head jolts up and scans the area where the twig is snapped. Before I could do anything, the thief gets up and starts running again. _Dang it!_ I thought, _I was so close of catching him unnoticed_. I quickly fly up above the trees and pursue the thief by air. There was no way I'm letting him get away from me again.

I nearly lost him three times during our chase, just to pop up moments later a few feet ahead or a few feet to the left or right. "I got to find an opening to take him." But as soon as I said that, trees broke way, showing a fairly large clearing. _Perfect!_ I flapped my wings faster to gain speed. In no time, I was almost above him, getting ready to to tackle him.

_Get ready for a world of pa- _

_My thoughts were interrupted by something slamming into me. Causing me to lose concentration of the thief and my balance in the sky. Me and whatever slammed into me, crash landed twenty feet to the left, knocking me out for a minute._

* * *

_"Oh, are you alright?" a voiced asked, making me come back to consciousness. "I didn't mean on running into you. It was just that I was running late and I didn't want to be late. And I guess I didn't see you there…" the voice continued to apologize to me. I wasn't listening as I try to focus myself to stay awake._

_Soon I open my eyes to another pegasus staring down at me. I groan and get up, ignoring the pain I received from our crash landing into the ground. This pegasus had a soft yellow coat, her mane and tail were pink, her wings were spreaded out from her body. Her eyes were blue, and she bears three butterflies on her flank. Does everybody in this world have a tattoo on their flanks?_ I thought to myself.

"Um… you okay?" she asked in a very quiet voice, hiding her face behind her mane. She must be shy. "Yeah, I'm okay." I say shaking myself as excessed dirt and grass flew off my body. "Are you sure?" she asked again. "I'm fine." I say a little coldly, getting real sick and tired of people that have to know if I'm alright or not.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be a burden to you. I was just concerned about you when we cr-" she started, but was cut off by a rustling of a nearby bush. This seemed to freak out the pegasus, because she screamed and jumped right behind me. Me on the other hoof, stood perfectly still, ready for what was about to jump out from the bush.

But what came out, was something I didn't prepare for at all. Where I stared in amazement, sat a lavender unicorn with a purple dragon with a lime green stomach and green spikes that ran from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, sitting on the unicorn's back. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me?! Not only are there talking earth horses and pegasus's. You're telling me there's unicorns as well? Is there anything else I should know about this world?_

The lavender unicorn looks at me in slight confusion. "Oh, hello there. Who are you?" she asked. The lavender unicorn's mane and tail were purple that held a pink streak through it. On her flank, she had a pink star that was surrounded by white stars. "Uhh, hello?" she asked me with her purple eyes. "Maybe he knocked his head on a tree?" suggested the baby dragon. Then started laughing at the thought about it. The lavender unicorn gave the dragon a scolding look, that seemed to cease the dragon's laughter, before turning her attention back to me.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

I was about to answer when the pegasus poked her head from behind me. "Twilight!" the pegasus yelled, "Thank Celestia its you!"

Wait who in the world is Celestia? Before I could even ask, the unicorn, Twilight, smiled at the pegasus. "Fluttershy! What are you doing here?"

"Well," the pegasus began, then started digging her hoof into the ground. "I was on my way to help you, like you said. But I ran into this pony." she stuck her hoof out at me. "We kinda crash landed…"

At that moment the unicorn heard 'crash landed', her eyes went wide with disbelief and concern. "Oh my gosh, are you ponies okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." the pegasus answered for us, then turned to me. "But what were you doing going that fast?" she asked me. Before I could come up with anything, the unicorn asked, "And what are you doing all the way out here?"

The questions kept coming and coming. This was starting to anger me. Instead of stopping, they kept asking questions on and on and on, one after another, with no end to the constant asking. I felt like I was being interrogated for a murder or something. I can't take much more of this. That's when I snapped.

"That is it!" I yelled, causing both ponies to stop questioning me and stare at me with confusion and slight fear. Even the baby dragon was surprised by my sudden outburst. "Now, if you please, get out of my way before I force myself outta here." I threatened, opening up my wings to try to show them I wasn't messing around.

Hoping that will work suddenly backfires when I hear sniffling. I turn my head to see the pegasus on the verge of crying, eyes welled up with tears. _Oh no,_ I thought, _what a jerk I turned into._

Before the unicorn can move in and comfort the pegasus, I stepped towards her and started talking to her like she was a scared little child. "Hey, hey, there, there, I'm sorry I snapped at you." I say, wrapping my wing around her to comfort her even more.

"Y-you are?" she asked between sniffles.

"Yeah, I just… I just lost myself when you guys were askin' too many questions, that's all." that seem to calm her down a little. "You sure?" she quietly asked again. "Yeah, I'm sure." And with that, she gave me a soft smile. "Thank you." she said. "No problem, it was my fault anyways." I said, unwrapping my wing around her and looked at the unicorn, which was amazed by my sudden change of heart.

"Well, I would stay, but I got a pony to catch." I explained to them, opening up my wings once more and took to the sky before either of them could respond or react. I still felt a little ticked that I nearly lost the thief,again. I can't let that happen again.

Just then, the forest collapses, finally, into a small valley of grass. Just about half a mile away, lies a town. Thirty feet in front of me is the thief! _I'm not letting him get away this time!_ I thought, flapping my wings harder than before. I was quickly ganging on the thief, just as we reached the town's limit. _Come on_, I thought, _Just a little more_. I was nearly above him to tackle him once again.

Until I hear someone yell, "PARTY CANNON!"

"Party cannon?" I ask.

Before I could do anything, I hear a loud bang as something slams into my side once again, causing me to literally being blown out of the sky. Colorful strands of streamers and other party stuff clouded my vision as I fell to earth. _Great, I've been shot out of the sky by fun things_.

I land with a heavy thud as I crash into the pavement, causing me to lose my breath. I open my eyes, as I struggle to find my breath, to see the thief still running through the streets, almost out of the town. I can't let him go. I finally find my breath, as I suck in air, thankful I can breath again. I get up and shook myself to get the streamers off of me and out of my drowsy state.

"You… aren't… going… anywhere." I managed to say between my heavy breathing.

"You're darn tootin." a southern voice said.

"Wha-?" I ask, before a rope was thrown over my neck. I fought against the rope that got tighter around my neck with each tug.

"Whoa there," the southern voice said, but sounded like she had something in her mouth, "Quit fussin'."

As me and the southern pony, which I presume it was the same southern pony I met back in the woods, fought against each other with the rope. I watch as the thief's body grows smaller as he galloped away from the town.

Just then, I heard a snap and I'm flung forward, finally free from the rope. But before I could celebrate or resume my chase, I'm encased in a purplish color, unable to move. I quickly fought against the purplish aura that held me in place.

"Rarity, a little help?" grunted out a voice, which I recognized as this 'Twilight' character.

Just then, there was also blue aura infused with the purplish aura, making it a lot harder to fight against it. I now watch helplessly as the figure diminished into the horizon.

"No…" was all I could manage to say. The thief was gone, escaped with my family's necklace, and now, there's nothing I could about it. Soon anger washed over me.

"What have you done?!" I yelled out. I tried to turn myself to the ponies that were responsible for letting the thief get away, but couldn't because of the purple and blue aura that kept me from me from doing so.

"What do you mean?" asked a new voice that kinda sounding like it was trying to be royal. "What I mean is that thanks to you, you guys let a thief escape with something very personal to me!" I explained to them.

"Thief?"

"Oh, we're sorry."

"What thief?"

"You're welcome!"

That last comment kinda confused me. _You're welcome?!_ I thought angrily, _why say 'you're welcome' when you just let a thief go?_ I closed my eyes to calm myself down, for the second time this day.

"Can you please let me down?" I ask coldly, still ticked that these set of ponies let the thief get away. "Fine, but as long as you don't go crazy on us, deal?" the purple unicorn's voice asked.

I shrug, "Deal."

And with that, I'm lowered down until my hooves hit the ground and the purple and blue aura fade away. I turn to see six mares staring at me in confusion, four I met from my previous run-ins with them earlier today, but the other two were totally new to me.

The pink earth pony had a bright, frizzled mane and tail, looking at me with cheerful blue eyes, and bared three balloons on her flank. The other one was a marshmallow-white unicorn with very curly, purple mane and tail, she had dark blue eyes, and had three diamonds on her flank. "Who are you guys?" I asked. More importantly, I should be asking is what were these people. These aren't any ponies I've ever encountered.

The white unicorn lets out a dramatic gasp, "How could you call us that? We are not stallions, unlike you, we are ladies." she assured me. _Oh, you've gotta be kidding me_.

"Ignore her." the purple unicorn told me, "My name is Twilight Sparkle," the unicorn said, which I knew her name from our previous encounter. "This is Spike, my loyal assistant." Twilight said, showing Spike on still one her back. "This is Fluttershy," she pointed to the yellow pegasus, which I also knew her name as well. "That's Applejack," she pointed to the orange earth pony, who tipped her hat to me. "Rainbow Dash," the cyan pegasus did a pose, probably trying to show off.

Wait, her name sounds familiar, like I heard it before, but where? Now that I look at her, she looks familiar, too, even her pose. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ But for some reason, I couldn't remember where. Rainbow Dash, why are you so familiar to me?

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, disrupting me from my thoughts. The pink earth pony waved her hoof fiercely through the air while displaying a huge smile on her face. "And Rarity." the white unicorn did a little bow before asking, "How do you do?" "Now," Twilight said, turning to me in confusion on her face, while the others gathered around her. "Who are you?"

That question kinda threw me off because I didn't suspect that at all. _Come on, Brandon, think of something. Your name doesn't really correspond in this world._ I began thinking of a name for myself for a while. But for some reason, one name kept coming back to me. Like that name has a meaning, or this name actually belongs to me.

"My name…" I began, as the group in to hear more. "My name…" _Come on, spit it out you wuss!_ my brain argued to me.

"My name is Midnight Blaze." I finally say. All the ponies continued to look at me with unchanged expressions. _Uh-no, I totally blew it! They know I'm lying_, I frantically thought.

The first one to break the silence is Applejack. "Please to met you Midnight Blaze." she said, grabbing and shaking my left foreleg. I mentally sighed a sigh of relief. "Please," I said, "call me Blaze."

"Well, welcome to Ponyville, Blaze. You've got anywhere to stay the night?" Twilight asked. "Night?" I ask, scanning where the sun was. It seemed to be setting, indicating it was almost dark. Wow, what a fast day this turned out to be.

"You must be tuckered out?" Applejack asked. Right after she asked that, I felt extremely exhausted. _Yeah_, I thought,_ I guess chasing a thief through an oil refinery, go through a portal, get sent to another world, chase the thief a second time, and nearly get knocked out cold three times, all in one day could really tire a person, or in this case pony, out._

"Actually, I don't have anywhere to sleep." I admitted.

"Well, you're always welcomed to sleep in my barn at my house." Applejack offered. "Thanks." I say.

After getting a sleeping arrangements, I said goodbye to them all and agreed we'd talk more tomorrow, before I followed to Sweet Apple Acres, where she lives. An apple orchard where she also works, she told me.

Upon arriving at Sweet apple Acres, she showed me the barn I would be sleeping in. "Well, goodnight, Blaze. See you in the morin'." she said before she started leaving.

"Applejack?" I asked.

She stops and turns around, "Yes?"

"Thanks," I said, "For letting me stay here for tonight."

You're welcome, what are friends for? You could stay here as long as you need." she said.

"Goodnight." Applejack said again before finally leaving.

I cringed at the word 'friends'. Did she call me a friend, only when we met a few moments ago? Did she really trust me being her friend? I shake myself from what happened moments ago and laid down for the night on the pile of hay. The hay felt really soft, unlike any other hay I've laid down on.

I close my eyes to try to fall asleep, but my brain kept resetting itself to Rainbow Dash. No matter how many times I try to think of something else, my brain finds a way to come back on Rainbow Dash. Why is she so familiar outta the rest of the group? Did I know her from somewhere? Did I meet her in my world at all? But I never met her. So why was so familiar to me?

I forced myself to think of something else. I began to think of the others I met today. _Well, they seem nice,_ I thought, _maybe they're the ones?_ But should I really trust them? What if if it turns out like the portland incident?

Before I could go any further, my mind went blank and I fell into one of the strangest dreams I ever had.

* * *

**And that concludes the chase! I'm sorry, but the fourth chapter will take longer than expected, because of other projects I've had but haven't really started. But don't worry, I'll have the fourth chapter up ASAP. **


	4. An Offer By A Dream Thief

**Here it is, chapter four. Is there anything needless to say any more?**

* * *

Chapter 4- An Offer From A Dream Thief

I awoke in a hallway that kinda resembles an old medieval hallway. "What in Equestria is this?" I ask. Wait, did I just say Equestria instead of earth? Why am I saying all these new customs. First its the somepony and now its this Equestria thing. What is happening to me all of a sudden?

I scan the area to see where my dreams dumped me at this time. The hallway was made out of stone and granite, rubble of stone laid everywhere with layers upon layers of dust that covered every inch of the floor. Torches were hung five feet from each other, glowing dimly to give enough light to see ten feet in front of you, going on as far as I can see.

"Whoa, how long does this thing go on for?" I ask myself.

To test how far this hallway goes, I grab a piece of stone and chucked it as far and hard as I can. The stone disappears into the darkness, before moments later, the stone is heard skidding across the floor, possibly fifty feet away.

"Wow." was all I could say, before deciding to just walk down the long hallway, then just sit here and wait for something to happen.

What felt like hours, it seemed like I was walking through an endless hallway. "Ugh! How long is this hallway go on for?" I ask in frustration.

That's when I hear two voices having an intense conversation about something. As I got closer, I could make out the two voices.

"You let that runt follow you here into this world?!" the first voice asked in a very menacing voice, which causes fear to run through me a little.

"It wasn't my fault! The kid made a stupid mistake to follow me." the second voice defended in a less menacing voice, which I recognized it immediately, it was the thief's voice.

"Enough with your excuses," the first voice said, threatenly, "It doesn't matter anymore, just a minor setback. What does matter is that he hasn't meet the bearers of the Elements and hasn't any clue who he is or what he can really do… yet. And now with his necklace in our possession, it'll be a matter of time before we know how to use it. So, until then, I'll leave you to figure out how to use the necklace, while I track down the other two brats and make sure they won't figure out what they can do as well."

"But," the thief voice says, having a bit of fear in his voice. "I'm sorry to say, but, the kid has already met the bearers of the Elements."

There is a long pause after that.

"HE WHAT?!" the first voice boomed throughout the hallway, causing stones to fall from the ceiling and dust to spiral into the air. "You idiot! How could you let that happen?! Now its a moment of time before he knows who he was and what he could do." the first voice sighs before continuing, "Whatever, as long as he doesn't figure out about himself and find you before we learn how to use this, then we're fine. But if you are able to find that kid, then terminate him. I don't want that kid intervening with our plans, now do we?"

"No sir."

I peer over from the corner to see a silhouette of something standing in front of a large mass of black smoke.

"Now if you excuse me, I must return to the human world." the silhouette said, before the same portal that brought me here in the first place, appeared behind him and the silhouette walked through the portal before it closed behind him.

The swirling mass lets out a sigh of relief before turning around, revealing two giant red eyes. "You can come out now, I know you're here."

_What? How did he know I was here?_ I thought. I simply reveal myself to the black mass and stand my ground.

"Ho, ho." the black mass chuckled maniacally, "Our little 'hero' has finally has finally arrived. Not cut the act, I'm not going to kill you."

"Huh?" I ask. "Why not?"

"He might want you dead, but to me, you could become quite useful to me." the black mass said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I demanded, not like this one bit where his is going with this.

"Well, for one, you could help me learn to use the necklace to, uh, to fasten our… process." the black mass said, trying to find the right words. "And maybe, if you help, we could get rid of those annoying ponies, that cally you their 'friend'." he said, air quoting friend. "And," the black mass continued, "I'll even take the consideration of sending you back to your precious world, seem fair?"

_Hmmm_, I thought, _betray the ones that call me friends and help this creep with a process that requires me necklace. And then he'll send me back home, simple as that?_

"But what if I refuse?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Hahahahahaha," the black mass laughs, confusing me. "If you refuse my offer," the black mass explained, finally calming himself down. "Then you'll have to suffer alongside your 'friends' as you watch this precious world burns and you'll never see your world again."

What? Refuse his offer and watch this world crumble and never see my world again? I can't let that happen, even though I may not be from here, but hey, if I'm going to be stuck here, then I'm going to have to protect this world.

"I'm not going to let that happen." I say, charging the black mass, ready to finish this before it even begins.

Before I could attack, the black mass disappears and reappears behind me, as I turn around and readied myself to attack again. But before I could attack again, the black mass spoke up, "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, or I'll show you terrifying things that you wouldn't imagine. How about a little demonstration?" He asked, before his eyes glowed even more red and suddenly horrifying images started flashing through my mind.

The things the black mass was showing me were the worst things I couldn't even imagine, forcing me to quivel up in pure fear. The black mass lets out a laugh, enjoying seeing me in fear of what he has shown me.

"Oh, come on, Blaze. Those images were just filly level, I could show you much more terrifying things." he mocked.

"You know what?" he asked, catching my attention again. "You don't seem to be 'The One' he's been talking about, but hey, why not see if you're 'The One', shall we?" he said, while his eyes kinda smiled evilly at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly, wondering what he means by seeing if I'm 'The One'.

"Later, maybe in a few days or so, I'll be putting you through a series of test to see if you are truly 'The One' he's been talking about. If you complete these tests, then you are 'The One'. But if you fail, you'll be terminated for good, no retries, no second chances. You hear?" the black mass explained to me.

Okay, complete the test, you win. And fail the test, you die. That puts a happy mental note for me. But there was one question that still bothered me.

"Wait, who is this 'he' person?" I ask.

"That is none of your concern right now." the black mass said, "But if you really want to know, I'll tell you this this much, you met him before, somewhere within your past, when you were at your weakest."

What?! I've met this guy before? Somewhere in my past, when I was at my lowest point?

"I don't understand."

"Oh, but you do understand, Blaze, believe me, I know you better than you do. But it will come back to you in time, but for now, how about that decision?" the black mass asked me.

"I don't know." I responded.

"Oh, don't worry, how about this, I'll let you think this over for about, I don't know, two months. That'll give you plenty of time to think and settle into this new lifestyle of yours." the black mass assured me.

Before I could give him a response, the castle started to rumble and crumble apart. I desperately try to keep myself up, all while dodging falling debris from crushing me. Suddenly the ceiling exploded outwards, sending the debris into the open area, revealing a gorgeous starlit sky.

"Its about time she found us, sheesh, I thought she was better than this." the black mass said, over all this destruction.

Just then, there was a very bright blasted toward the black mass, but before it could hit him, he disappeared and reappeared several feet to the right. And where he last stood was now a huge crater, smoke emiting from it.

"Whoa," I proclaim, amazed at what that bright beam did.

"**MIDNIGHT BLAZE**!" avery angry voice yelled out, that came from almost nowhere. "How could you comprimse with this thing?!"

Just then, a midnight blue alicorn landed on the opposite side of me and the black mass, trapping me in between. This alicorn was slightly bigger than me, aqua eyes, a chest armor thing hung around her neck and had a crescent moon on it, that was also on her flank too. Her mane and tail was also midnight blue that rippled constantly, sparkling from time to time. It would have been a beautiful sight to see this alicorn, but she seems pretty much past the point of 'angry' right now.

"Oh, Princess Luna, princess of the night and dreams, why is it not a suprise to see you here." the black mass said, unintrested on why this alicorn is here.

"Shut up you! The real question is how did you survive? I thought you died when-"

"Hey!" the black mass interrupted her, "Why should I tell the likes of you, 'princess'." he said, air quoting 'princess' in a mocking kind of way.

"Why you!" Princess Luna yelled, her eyes suddenly glowing white, as she charged up another bright beam.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the black mass remarked, before I am unexpectedly being suspended into the air and flown right in front of the black mass, right in the line of fire from Princess Luna's magical beam.

"No!" the princess says, her eyes returning back to normal, as her bright beam diappeared from her horn.

"Ho, ho," the dark mass laughed, dropping me to the ground. "So it is true, the princess does have feelings for scumbags like him."

"That was a dirty move." the princess growls out in anger.

Before I could get up, the scene changes. Once up, I find myself in between two worlds. One world was light, filled with life, plants, animals, trees, everything a nature person would love.

On the other, there was nothing alive about it. Instead of grass, ash laid in every inch of land, mountains in the background. There were a few standing trees, but with no leaves hanging on its barren branches. This world kinda looked like a desert or something after an apocalypse.

In a flash of light, the black mass and the princess appeared onto their own world, leaving me in the middle alone. The princess was on the light side while the black mass was on the dark side. Each of them arguing like a newly couple.

"Fine, we'll let the kid decide." the black mass said.

"Fine," the princess said, agreeing with the black mass for once.

Then each started saying stuff to convince me to come over to their side, while I added my own little comments to myself.

"Come here, Blaze, come here." the black mass urged me to come over.

_Dude, I'm not a dog. _

"Blaze, you know what's right. You know it in your heart." the princess said.

_How do I know what is right, if I don't know the circumstances here?_

"Don't listen to her, she's been lying to you from the very beginning."

_I barley know her._

"No, Blaze, He's lying, he's the real threat here."

_Threat? He doesn't look much like a threat to me._

They continued to urge me to come to one or the other, all while arguing to each other again. This goes on for a few minutes until the princess spoke up to me.

"Blaze, I'm going to give you a choice," _Oh great, another offer_. "You could either help us defeat this thing," gesturing toward the black mass, that looked unintrested of what the princess is saying. "Or suffer losing people that call you their friend. I'm also giving you two months to decide."

Before I could respond to that, the two worlds started splitting apart, moving awawy from each other, me, being in the middle, started falling through the emptieness thst was once solid ground. Soon the hole was big enough that I slipped in and fell downwards, into the bottom abyess. The black mass and the princess looked over the ledge at me.

"You got two months." they said unison, before leaving me in complete darkness

* * *

I awoke with a jolt.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack said in a sudden surprise.

I take heavy breaths, in and out, to calm myself as so many questions swarmed into my brain. Where was I? Who was that silhouette? How am I suppose to know he was from my past? What did the black mass mean that I might be 'The One'? What series of test will he put me through? Who is this 'Princess Luna' Character?

So many questions swarmed into my mind so fast, it was hard to comprehend them all, I couldn't focus on anything. Until Applejack spoke up.

"Hey,Blaze, you feeling alright?" she asked me with slight concern.

shake myself to clear the questions out of my head, before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You were awfully twisting and turning in your sleep, muttering some stuff. Were you having a nightmare?"

I thought about it for a while before answering again. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Applejack asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alrighty then."

Then something popped in my head. A question I've been wanting to ask somepony since discovering it when I arrived here.

"Hey Applejack," I ask, catching her attention.

"Yes, Blaze?"

"I've been meaning to ask, what are these things we bear onto our flanks?" I asked, pointing to my tattoo.

"Oh, those are Cutie Marks, sugercube. A Cutie Mark resembles what your special talent is. It only appears once you figure out your talant."

Huh, Cutie Mark. Now, why does that seem familiar to me? For some reason the word 'Cutie Mark' sounded familiar, but why? And how you get your Cutie Mark made perfect sense to me. Why am I remembering things that I've haven't seen or heard of before? And why is some ponies, like Rainbow Dash, familiar?

"Blaze?" Applejack asked, interruptting me from my thoughts once again.

"Yeah?"

"I've been also meaning to ask you what you did back in those woods? I mean, when we first met, you got angry and your whole body just erupted-"

"Applejack," I interruppted her from finishing her question. "I would gladly tell you what I did back there in those woods, but to be honest, I have no idea what I did back there."

"Oh, okay," Applejack said, a little disappointed that she didn't get her question answered for the second time.

Before I could do anything to comfort her, she suddenly perked up.

"Oh well, I guess we'll eventually learn what you did back there, won't we?" she asked me, but before I could answer her, she continued, "Anyway, come out when your ready, Blaze." she said happly, trotting out of the barn, leaving me to question her sudden change of mood.

I finally shrugged it off afterwards. _Oh well,_ I thought, _this is going to be the longest two months of my life, isn't it?_

* * *

**Well that's finally done. But it seems I need your help. If any of you are kind enough to send me ideas of what could happen from here to the finale of this story... or will it be the final finale? ;) Anyway, if you got an idea, could you please PM me your ideas, and they maybe used later into this story, I only got a few of them down, but I would love to extend this story a bit further. So with that I say thanks and I hope you all have a Happy New Years and until then, see you all into the next year!**


	5. Unwelcomed Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All I own is Blaze, this story and this idea.

* * *

Chapter 5- Unwelcomed Guest

I cleaned myself up a little, because I looked like I was in some sort of bar fight. I washed my face, combed my mane into it's spiky way, and eat a bucketful of apples that Applejack had for me to eat for breakfast. I soon headed outside, to be greeted by the warm summer sun. I soon spotted all the girls I met yesterday, all waiting patiently for me to come out.

The first one to greet me was Twilight. "Well, good morning. I'm surprised that you didn't bail on us when you got the chance to go after that thief."

I just shrugged, "Well, let's just say a certain dream showed me to wait."

Twilight suddenly got a confused look on her face, but then shrugged it off, probably because she didn't want to know right now. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared right in front of me.

"HI, Blaze, did you have a nice night? Did you have a nice dream? Well, did you, did you, did you?" she said in a very hyper and energetic voice, also bouncing up and down frantically.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" I ask, shocked of where she appeared from.

Rainbow Dash tilted herself towards me, before whispering in my ear, "Don't ask, just go with it."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." I say sarcastically.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Pinkie Pie gasped real loud, before zooming off somewhere.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" I look at the girls for an answer, but upon looking at them, they were giving me the 'we know and you'll just have to find out' look. I sigh, well, let's just get this day over with already.

Suddenly I remembered something I needed to ask Twilight. "Hey, Twilight," I said, catching her attention. "You got anything on the history of Ponyville or Equestria for that matter?" I asked, but kinda regretting asking that, because as soon as those words left my mouth, her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! Where to start? I've got Equestria history, Ponyville history, Legends and Myths of Equestria's history, How Ponyville came to…" she continued listing off a bunch of history books she had in her inventory, as I simply sigh before walking up to Twilight and put my hoof over her mouth to stop her from listing off any more books.

"Yeah, I think we all lost you at 'where to start'." I firmly say, removing my hoof from her mouth.

She then nervously chuckled. "Oops I guess I gotta a little carried away." she said embarrassed.

"Come on girls, let's give Blaze a tour of ponyville." Rarity reminded the girls.

We soon headed on our way to Ponyville, while the girls asked me questions one by one. I'm guessing that Twilight told the girls not to slam with questions, because she personally knows that when I snapped at her and Fluttershy back in those woods yesterday.

"So where are you from, if you'd don't mind me asking, that is." Fluttershy asked shyly.

"To be honest Fluttershy, I don't remember where I lived. I was born here in Equestria, but my family moved somewhere, when I was a foal. So I really don't remember where I was from." I say, but it was all a lie to throw them off from finding out that I'm not from this world.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Fluttershy said.

"You know what I think?" Rainbow Dash said, flying with her back to us, forelegs behind her back, kind of like she's relaxing while flying. Oh no, I thought frantically, please don't say I'm lying, please don't say I'm lying. "I bet you were from Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash claimed.

Well, that was a relief to hear, but when she said 'Cloudsdale', it made me stop in my tracks. Cloudsdale? Why on earth does it also sound familiar as well? But instead of waving it off, the scenery changed instantly, as I find myself in a black space of nothing, just like when I threw myself into the portal that sent me here in the first place.

"What? How'd I'd get here?" I ask, confused.

Just then, voices started echoing my name.

"Midnight."

"Blaze."

"Blaze."

"Midnight Blaze."

They seem to be repeating my name over and over again, sounding like a broken record. Over all the echoing voices that kept repeating my name, a voice came out and asked, "Is that you?" And with that question stuck onto me, everything shifted back to normal.

"Hello? Blaze you okay?" Twilight said, suddenly in front of me.

"Y-yeah." I manage to say, trying to shake what just happened to me just a few seconds ago.

"What happened to you? As soon as Rainbow Dash was done talkin', you suddenly stopped and stared at us like you were some sort of trance." Applejack explained.

"Oh, yeah," I said, thinking of another lie. "I was just thinking of what Rainbow has just said, and I think she might be right."

"Well, if there isn't any more delays, probably should be going." Rarity said, catching all our attention from this awkward scene,as we began walking to Ponyville.

Applejack asked me another question. "Well, where are your parents now? Did you leave home to find where you came from?"

_No, I actually came from planet Earth, another world where humans rule the world and I didn't leave home to find where I came from, I simply got stuck here against my will by the thief and I'm now a pegasus pony living in a world filled with earth ponies, pegasus, unicorns and alicorn ponies. So to summarize your question is no._ Of course I didn't say that, instead, I said, "Yeah,"

We reach Ponyville in no time, with no further questions, but upon entering the village, some ponies were giving me looks that said 'you're weird and we'll leave it at that' look. It was starting to freak me out.

"Uh, question, why is everypony giving me these weird looks that say that I'm some sort of psycho or something?"

"That's an easy one," Pinkie pie said, popping right next to me, almost scaring me out of my skin. "Remember that little incident? The one with you going loco in the coco? Well, you seem to scare some ponies into thinking you're some psycho. Now if you excuse me, I still need an anvil, trip wire, explosives, and a blueprint of robot versions of us."

And with that, she disappeared without a trace, leaving me clueless, again.

"Okay, can somepony tell me how she does that?" I ask, almost going crazy myself from all this craziness. But all the girls just shrugged it off and muttered something like ' that's Pinkie for you', before started walking again. I sigh and follow them, still, I wonder how Pinkie was able to do those kind of things.

We reached our first destination, a three story house that was decorated out of various of candy. The roof reminded me of gingerbread house's and the upper two levels of the house looked like stacked cupcakes that were topped with candle-shaped lights.

"What in the world is this?" I asked.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner." Twilight said. "This is where you get all your good treats from. Also this is where Pinkie Pie works and lives."

With that said, we entered into the bakery, as I'm slammed with so many delicious smells coming from the back of the bakery. _Wow, whatever they're making back there, really smells delicious_, I thought. My mouth is watering at all the sweets displayed in the display case near the counter.

A light ambered stallion walks out, holding a plate of brownies on his head, as he made his way to the counter. His mane and tail was light orange, he was about half a foot taller than me, green eyes, wearing a baker's hat and an apron. His cutie mark is three carrot cakes. "Hello girls," he said, "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Blaze." Twilight answered.

"Hello Blaze, you must be new to Ponyville then." The stallion guessed, then took my hoof and shook it. "My name is Mr. Carrot Cake and this is my wife, Mrs. Cup Cake." He gestured toward a mare that just walked out from the back of the bakery. She was a light cerulean mare, her mane and tail were crimson with a pale, light grayish crimson streak strip running down the middle of her mane and swirled around her tail. "Oh hello. Are you new?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Yeah, I'm new. I was told this was the best place to get the best sweets." I said, almost drooling at all these sweets they have in the display case.

"Why yes, this is the place." Mr. Cake said, "So what would you like?"

"Yeah, uh, how much is this?" I ask after a little bit of looking around, pointing to the cupcakes in the display.

"Oh, those will be two bits each." Mr. Cake explained.

"Bits?" I asked.

"Yeah, what, you've never heard of bits before?" Mrs. Cake asked, getting nervous that I might not know what bits are. But I do know what bits are, even though I've never heard of it before, all I know now that they are used as currency in this world.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." I say, walking outside before anybody can stop me or say anything to me.

Once outside, I pace back and forth, thinking back at what happened today Okay, first its this cloudsdale and some weird vision type deal and now its this bits situation. Where in Equestria am I remembering all these things. UGH! And all these customs, too.

"Blaze?" a voice asked, snapping me out of my train of thought and look to see the girls staring at me with concern, except for Rainbow, who was giving me a suspicious look.

"I'm okay, it's just because… something just came to me all of a sudden." I actually admit.

"Would you care to tell us?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, but can we please move on with our tour?" I ask, not wanting to get into this right now.

We then continued our tour to the outskirts of town, where we go to a cottage house, complete with a bridge over a river. There were many birds, insects, and varieties of animals running all around this cottage.

"Who's this house?" I ask, curious of who lives here while all these animals running around their home. _Okay, what's the number for the exterminator_, I thought to myself.

"This is my home." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Well, what's up with all these animals running around your home?" I ask.

"These are my friends and my pets." Fluttershy responded. I was shocked. Okay, I can understand some birds and animals like bunnies, turtles, and other ones, but nothing like animals that belong in the wild or farm. I decided to leave it alone and we continued our tour.

We finally reached our next location, which was a boutique. We entered it to find mannequins that were in a shape of horses instead of humans. There were also fabric, needles, threads, and anything else that were designer worthy, scattered all around the floor. Rarity walks in front of us and speaks. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique."

"So a fashion designer?" I asked, just to see if I got this all straight.

"Why yes," Rarity responded.

"Are we done yet?" Rainbow interrupted us, getting tired of waiting around.

"Hold up Rainbow," Twilight assured, "We still need to show Blaze around Ponyville still." Rainbow lets out an annoyed sigh before we began our tour through Ponyville once again.

* * *

Our tour ended at a huge oak tree house and a sign showing an open book. "This is where Golden Oaks Library." Twilight explained, "Come on, lets go inside." We get inside and its completely dark.

"Uhhhh…" I say, before the door shuts, leaving me in darkness. "Hello? Girls? Anypony?" I ask, hoping someone could hear me, but there was no answer from anybody. I brace myself for what was going to happen next. I've should have known this kind of thing was going to happen, just like the Portland Incident.

Just then, the lights turned on as all the girls were in front of me.

"Supri- Whoa!" they all say, ducking out of the way, as I barely miss them by bucking at them. I rush to the door for my escape, but is stopped by Rainbow who snapped out of confusion and landed right in front of my path to freedom, making me stop in my tracks.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"No, I'm not letting it happen again. I will not allow it!" I said, ignoring Rainbow's question.

"Won't let what happen again, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, confused as everybody else of my sudden frantic to leave. Once I calmed down, I realized that they weren't planning on doing the same thing that happened to me in Portland, but instead, they tried to throw me a 'welcome to Ponyville' party.

"I'm sorry, everypony," I apologize to them, "I thought you guys were going to hurt me or something."

"Why in the world would we do that?" Rarity questioned.

"Never mind, it was something that happened to me a long time ago and I don't want to talk about it." I said, not wanting to explain to them what happened that fateful night that changed my life forever.

"Well, in that case, come on everypony, let's party!" Pinkie Pie yelled, turning on a record player, signifying that the party has begun.

The girls were dancing, eating cake and other party food, and having a great time. Me on the other hand, decided to hang back and observe them and looking at the shelves full of history books. Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Applejack were dancing while Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy were having a slice of cake and talking about their daily things. I turn my attention back to the shelves of history books. _Jeez, this library has so many books on history_, I don't know where I should begin.

"Looking at the history section, Blaze?" Twilight asked, suddenly beside me, nearly making me jump.

"Yeah, just deciding on what book would help me best to find out about Equestria's history."

"Why not choose later? Try to enjoy the party Pinkie threw for you." I let out a sad sigh and turn my head around.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that I almost ruined Pinkie's welcoming party."

"It's okay, you were just-" Twilight didn't finish, because there was a strange noise coming from outside. It sounded like something was chugging along, and gears grinding up against other gears.

"Whoa, what in tarnation is that?" Applejack asked, wondering like everypony else of what is making all that racket. We all headed outside to find a weird car machine make its way to us.

"No, it can't be them." Rarity said.

"Oh, it is." Applejack claimed, starting to get angry. The machine stops in front of us as two unicorns jumped out and landed onto their machine.

"Oh no, not you two!" Rainbow said in disgust.

"Oh, its certainly is us." both unicorns said. The two unicorns had the same grayish olive coat, pistachio eyes, red and white striped manes and tails. They both wore carnival hats and outfits. Their cutie marks were different though, as one was a sliced apple while one was an apple with a sliced piece and one had a mustache while the other one did not.

"Who are you guys?" I ask in curiosity.

"He's Flim." the mustache one said, pointing to the other one.

"He's Flam." Flim said, pointing to Flam. "And we're the Flim Flam Brothers." they both sang out.

I turn to the girls for an explanation.

"These wholigans almost ran my farm outta business." Applejack explained."why are you two back? I thought we had a deal that if we had the best cider wins and the loser were to never come back to Ponyville and we won."

"Ah, ah, ah, you said whoever made the most apple cider would win and we won." Flam told us.

"And now we're back for revenge for making a fool outta me and my brother." Flim said, with an evil smirk.

"Like what, another contest? Rainbow asked.

"Not exactly." Flam responded, pressing a button on the machine as the machine shook and trembled. Fluttershy lets out a scream of terror as six mechanical legs sprouted out from the machine and made it rise fifteen feet into the air. A metal tail in shape of a scorpion tail sprung out of the back of the machine. "Prepare for a world of hurt." Flim said, as the scorpion tail whipped its way to us.

Before the tail could hit us, we were gone in a flash and reappeared several feet to the right and where we were standing before was a small crater.

"Whoa, that was close." Pinkie said.

"Hey, nopony tries to hurt my friends and get away with it." Rainbow yelled angrily, flying up towards the machine, but only to be swatted away by the tail.

"Rainbow!" the girls yell, as Rainbow went through a couple of houses. I suddenly felt angry with these two, sending ponies flying for no reason but just for revenge.

"Hey, why don't you two just leave!" I yell out. Flim and Flam just laugh at my yelling as if it was some sort of joke.

"Come on, silly boy, what's the fun in that?" they both questioned.

"You leaving, that's what's fun about that." I spat back.

"Honestly, boy, you're starting to really tick me off, so buzz off." Flam said as the tail slammed into me, sending me into the sky. I correct myself in mid-air and fly myself towards them. They swing their at me, but I easily dodge it and buck at their heads to only be caught in their magic and then being slammed into the ground.

Pain shoots throughout my body. "Ow." I say, before getting up, barely able to stand.

"Hey, nopony hurts our new friend and gets away with it." Twilight said, as she and her friends ran up in front of me and used themselves as shields to protect me. Did she really consider me as a friend, too? But as always, Flim and Flam just laughed.

"Your friends with this crumpling bum. That's just sad, right brother?"

"Indeed."

The way they started insulting me that way, enraged me. I took to the skies, leaving dust to be sprung up from the ground in my awake. I flew straight towards them, once again, easily out maneuvering the tail as I head butted Flim right in the face as hard as I can, careful not to hit his horn, sending him flying off the machine.

"Wha-" was all Flam could say, before I bucked him off the machine as well. The girls were shocked at my sudden actions. I felt accomplished by this, but my accomplish didn't last long, as Flim and Flam teleported back onto their machine, angrier than before.

"You really pushed us over the edge, boy." Flam spat out.

I am then lifted off the machine by their magic and swatted like a baseball by the tail, sending me skidding across the pavement. "Blaze!" the girls yell out.

"Hey! Nopony hurts Blaze… besides me, occasionally." Rainbow's voice came as she flew towards the machine once again, but only to be swatted down before one of its mechanical legs pins her down, causing her to scream in pain.

"Rainbow!" I yell, getting more angry on how heartless these two fiends were. Then, something inside me started up, again. The same thing that happened in those woods. My body started heating up real quick, ready to explode.

"Say brother, is it getting hot or is it just me?" Flim asked his brother, only to get a shrug by him. I started galloping towards them once again.

"Brother, the boy wants some more." Flam said, as his brother made the tail towards me again, but as it got closer, the metal started smoking and tail retracts back as the brothers got a worried look on their faces

"What do we do now?" Flim asked.

"What we always do in tough situations… disappear." Flam said, teleporting away from the scene.

"You win this time, but we'll be back and next time, you'll all be sorry." Flim said, also teleporting away, before I ram myself into the machine.I thought this would be hard to go through it, but I went through the machine like a hot knife through butter. As the machine threatened to fall onto rainbow, but before it could crush her, I snatch her up and took her to the rest of the girls. The machine crashes into a pile of metal as citizens began to cheer for what I did.

"You okay?" I ask Rainbow, ignoring the cheering of the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks." Rainbow said, getting up, but falls. I catch her, before she face plants into the ground.

"Whoa, I think you hurt your leg and a few ribs." I examine her body. "Come on, lets get you home." I say, before Fluttershy spoke up. "I'll take her."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, I got this." And with that, Fluttershy flew, with the help of Rainbow, took Rainbow to her house. The rest of us went back into the library, trying to process what happened during the fight.

"...And Blaze went swoosh and Bam! And the machine went clash and BOOM!..." Pinkie started to explain the fight with sound effects to Spike, who was taking his afternoon nap when all this nonsense occurred.

"Blaze, do you have any idea what happened back there, when the machine started to smoke and sizzle?" Twilight asked, ignoring Pinkie's storytelling.

"I'm sorry twilight, I'm as clueless as you are at this point." I responded sadly.

"I don't know either, but whatever it was, I'm sure we'll all figure this all out, together." Applejack added.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, still wondering what exactly happened back there. Its like my whole body got a few hundred degrees hotter.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Rarity remarked. I stare outside to find the sun setting in the horizon. _Wow, what a fast and unusual day this turned out to be._

We all said our goodbyes, as Twilight handed me a saddle of several history books and told me I could return these back when I'm done with them. I then thanked Twilight for the books before following Applejack back to Sweet Apples Acres.

"Man, what a day this day turned out to be. The Flim and Flam brothers return to take revenge, Rainbow gets hurt, you single hoofly destroy their machine." Applejack said, still trying to wrap her mind around it all.

We continue to walk in silence until we reach Sweet Apple Acres. "Goodnight, Blaze, see you tomorrow." she yawned out.

"Goodnight Applejack." I respond back.

I finally make it back to my bed, as I thought about the events that went down today. Soon, without me knowing, I fell asleep. Well, one crazy day down, too many to go.


	6. The test begins

**First off, I deleted the little 'author & Rarity' thing from the last chapter, because 1.) it wasn't going to work out anyways and 2.) why do I need that anyways, it wasn't like anybody would have responded to this. Heck, I might have lost a few viewers from that. But anyway, that's what I did, just to let you all know.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not MLP. All I own is Blaze, this story, and the idea, that is all.

* * *

Chapter 6- The test begins

The next couple of days have been smooth. Ever since the FlimFlam incident, everypony has been treating me better, rather than seeing me as some sort psycho. Rainbow wasn't in much of a bad shape after the incident. All she had was a few bruised ribs and a broken leg. She now wears a cast on her broken leg, she says it might take a week to heal, but the way I see it, it might take less than that. Each day I see Rainbow walk on it, she's been limping less and less. Which is an amazement to me that she's healing quite nicely.

I have been really into those history books that Twilight have given me. Every once in a while, either taking a break from the girls or helping Applejack on the farm, I find a quiet area and read more in depths of this dimensions history, by the way, they have rich and unnatural history so far. Like, Equestria was founded by the earth, pegasi, and unicorns. But they fought with each other over the land and then eventually found that only working together, they were all able to help each other out. And another is that, this Draconeguus named Discord, soon ruled over Equestria for a couple of years until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony against Discord, sealing him into stone.

I don't know why, but when I read the part about the Elements of Harmony, its like I knew what those were, even though I've never seen or heard of them, I just knew what they were. I also thought about what the guy said in my dreams, like who I am I? What am I suppose to do? What can I do? That's when it clicked. The guy from my dreams said something about the bearers of the Elements, does he mean the Elements of Harmony? Am I connected to the Elements in some way?

I close the book and stuff it back into the saddlebag Twilight also let me borrow so I could carry them around. I sigh. _Almost a week has passed and still haven't started that stupid test. I'm beginning to wonder if there is no test or I might not be 'The one' their looking for._ I thought to myself.

"Hey Blaze, you in here?" I hear a voice from outside, already barging in without a reply. Rainbow gradually limps, almost unnoticeable limp. into the barn. "There you are! Me and the girls were looking all over for you. Why are you in here by the way?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. I nearly face hoofed at the question, but stop myself from doing so. "Rainbow, I technically live here, for now for the most part." I explained, pointing to the hay bed that contained my stuff.

"No, you dodo brain, what I'm saying is why are you hanging out in here for? Should you be, you know, hanging out with us and having fun." Rainbow said, slapping me behind the head, which really hurt by the way. I rubbed the back of my head as I spoke. "Well, I was trying to do something." I said.

"doing what?" Rainbow inquired.

"Uh, I was reading." I responded back, not caring what came next, because I knew what Rainbow would call me, an egghead because I've seen her call Twilight that so many times during our little 'friend' times with them. But instead, I got a shocking response. "What's you reading? Is it Daring Do? Is it Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone? Or is it Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet? Or better yet, is it Daring Do-"

"Rainbow!" I snap, causing Rainbow to stop naming off any of these 'Daring Do' books that I have never heard of. "First off, I do not know who Daring do is. And second-" this time, I'm cut off by Rainbow letting out a dramatic gasp and get really close to my face before asking me, "You never heard of Daring Do?!"

"Well, yeah," I say, actually admitting that because even though I was somehow remembering things I don't remember seeing or hearing, but this, this wasn't one of them. It just doesn't ring a bell to me. "Daring Do is one of the most courageous, most awesomeness pony there is, besides me." Rainbow said confidently. I just roll my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Besides that point," I say, trying to get back on track, "I was reading on history on how Equestria has become today."

Rainbow tries to hold back a laugh, but clearing isn't doing a very good job at it. "You- You're reading on... History?" she giggled, still trying to hold back the laughs. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked. That's when she just started bursting out with laughter. "What?" I asked in an irritated tone. Rainbow just kept rolling on the floor, laughing, and holding her gut. "WHAT?!" I yell this time, getting angry at her. "You're such an egghead!" she said between her laughter. I should have seen that coming, but some reason, I didn't see that coming.

Instead of defending myself or shooting out a smart remark to her, I just simply stormed out of the barn. "Hey, where are you going?" Rainbow said, finally calming herself down. I ignore her as I continue towards Ponyville, trying to calm myself from what happened._ How could I let Rainbow get past me so easily?_ I thought to myself. As I calm myself down, Rainbow was suddenly beside me. "What? Are you mad at me?" she asked with some curiosity in her voice and maybe a bit of anger.

"What does it look like?" I say, continuing to look forward the whole time. "Well, it isn't my fault that your so easily hot-tempered." Rainbow remarked. I stopped right in my tracks and turned to face her. "What. Did. You. Say?" I ask, grinding my teeth angrily. "Oh come on, everypony can see it. You are so easily-" she was cut off. "Listen! I'm not, I repeat NOT, somepony that is easily temperamental . You got that?"I threatened, ready to explode with anger. "Calm down, Blaze, I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Pointing out the obvious?!" I screamed, "How is my hot-temper so obvious?"

"Well, it was first when me and Applejack tried to talk to you, then there was when Flim and Flam called you a crumpling bum, and lastly is when I called you an egghead. So these evidence show that you are short-tempered." Rainbow pointed out.

"Let me get something straight, Rainbow." I say, forcing myself not to explode on her with all my anger swirling in within me. "I not short-tempered, I'm just a pony that is not tolerable to any insults directly towards me, got that. So no, I'm not short-tempered." I say, then started walking again.

"Hey! You know Ponyville is that way!" Rainbow said, pointing in the other direction. "I know, I'm going somewhere else." I say, then started walking again, ignoring any of Rainbow's yelling. I just need some time alone.

* * *

I finally reach what I've been looking for, the Everfree Forest. The book said it was like no forest like Equestria's other forests. First, the Everfree forest grows on its own without any pony taking care of it. Second, the weather controls itself rather than having pegasi controlling the weather. And lastly, there are myserious creatures roaming somewhere in this forest. This forest's contents kinda reminded me of back home. I really miss being back home. I miss my mom and dad. I wonder if they're missing me? Have they called the cops? Are they even looking for me? Do they think I died in that Oil Refinery fire? That last thought made me sadder. I really hope that I could find a way back to them, somehow.

I came to the Everfree Forest because of two reasons: reason one, is that the forest reminded me a lot like the forest's back home and reason two is that I wanted to escape this harsh reality that I'm forced to live in for now and wanted to escape to my worlds reality. I began to walk in to the forest, but as soon as I walked in, I felt like that someone or something was watching me. I scanned the area for anything, but find nothing.

I just shrug it off and continue to walk further into the forest. Soon, all my worries and anger started melting away and I felt refreshed. "ahhhhh..." I calmly let out while continued to glance around the Everfree with excitement._ Wow, whatever they said in those books were wrong, this place is awesome!_ I thought, smiling happily. I haven't felt this happy since receiving the necklace from my dad.

I stopped in my tracks as sadness and emptiness returned to me. The necklace. I let my father down so much, my father must be so mad at me right now. My heart sank deeper, now that I think of it, I might never get back home again. I was about to let out tears, but then I got a different watching feeling, don't ask me how I knew it was a different watching feeling, I just knew. Before I could scan the area for whoever it was, there was a really bad smell coming from somewhere, smelling like rotten eggs times ten.

"Ewww." I say, putting my hoof over my nose to block any more of the horrible smell from entering into my nostrils. "What is that smell?" I ask, but a growl answers me. I turn around to see four wolves make their way to me. But these wolves are not any ordinary wolves, they are made out of wood, logs and leaves. Their eyes are glowing green as they as stare hungrily at me. They bear their teeth at me, which were made out of sharpened wood.

Fear was my initial response to these things. One of the wolves jump for me as I dodge and begin to run away, as the wolves chase me. I dodge branches, jump over logs, and evade the wolves attempt to get me while I ran for my life. I finally break into a small clearing, but before I could continue running, one of the wolves lunges and tackles me to the ground, dazing me as I hit my head off the ground.

The wolf that was on me lowered its head, jaws so close to my neck as I struggle to get free._ No, this is not how it should end! I should not allow it!_ I thought as I continue to struggle under the wolf's weight, but can't. I have lost, there is no escaping. I just close my and wait for the wolf to finish me off, waiting for the final moment that the wolf would bite into my neck and it would be all over. But, as I had my eyes, a whole new strength was now coursing through my veins, giving my new profound strength to fight.

My eyes fly open as I get my back legs into position. "Hey, foul mouth," I said as the wolf looks up for a second. "Mind getting off of me before I make you get off of me?" I ask, but I knew the wolf would listen as it begins to lower its jaws close to my neck again as the other four circle around us, waiting for me to be finished off. "Wrong answer,pal." I say as I use my back legs to buck him off me, sending the wolf into the air before landing several feet away from me. I got up and faced the wolves who were clearly not impressed with me escaping. I'm not running anymore, its time to stand up and defeat these foul monsters.

Two wolves try to jump at me, but I easily dodge and buck one of them in the head as it dissolves into a pile of ash. _Okay, one down, three more to go_, I thought to myself. One of the wolves slashes its sharp wooden claws at me, making contact with right cheek. Pain shot through my entire right face as blood dripped out of the new cut as I bucked that wolf, turning it into a pile of ash. I don't know how long I could stand out of, because my strength was seeping fast, and the remaining wolves look like they could do this forever._ This could be it_, I thought,_ but if this is my last stand, then so be it, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm not going down like a coward, but like fighter!_

"Alright you timber freaks, lets just finish this." I said, charging them at full speed. The wolves looked confused at first, but then smiled (if they are smiling?) devilishly, then started charging towards me at their top speed. This is it, huh? only a few days in this place and I have to die by wolves that were made out of timber. I began to thought of how sorry I was to my parents, to the people I never trusted. I then began to think about all the events that took place the day I was brought here. Of how I met all the girls, and how they befriended me. I never got say thank you or tell them how graceful they were of protecting me when they didn't even know me back then. This is it, my end._ I... I wish that... that... _I tried to think, but couldn't. Tears started to fall from my face.

_Goodbye everybody,_ was my final thought. I closed my eyes as I continue to run at the wolves. Before the wolves and me could intercept each other, something rushed between us and blow us back. I opened my eyes to see a cyan pegasus standing before me. "Rainbow?" I ask, as I get up. Just then, there was a rustle of a bush behind me as the rest of the girls busted through the bush and stood in front of me, using their bodies as a shield to protect me.

The wolves looked at the girls then to me, they let out an aggressive growl before turning a fleeing deeper into the forest. All the girls let out a sigh of relief before they all looked at me with anger but a hint of concern on their faces. "My Celestia, Blaze, you had us all worried." Twilight said, then asked, "What were you doing this far into the Everfree Forest? Do you know how dangerous it is?" I just narrowed my eyes and looked away, not wanting to face them for what I've done. All I wanted was to get away, but where ever I go, just seems to attract danger to me and endanger everybody around me. A single tear fell as I turn to look at them once more.

"I- I-" I started, but just could say, then just turned my head away from them. "Listen Blaze, you should have told us where you were going, and none of this would have happened." I just simply nodded, I didn't feel like arguing with them. I almost died today and I just took it as my fault. "Now do you have any scratches or anything?" Twilight asked, as I just nodded. "One. On my right cheek." I say turning my head to show them.

"Um, Blaze, there is no scratch on your cheek." Applejack said as all the girls simply nodded in agreement. "What? No scratch mark on my cheek? But that's impossible, I got scratch by one of those wolves." I argue, clearly knowing that I was cut by those wolves and I definitely knew I was bleeding from that cut. "See for yourself." Rarity said as Pinkie suddenly popped out a wall mirror as I checked myself into the mirror to find a surprising sight.

Just where the scratch was, there was a barely visible cut could be seen where the wolf had cut me. "What the?" I ask myself, then thought about it for a second. Could I have fast healed or something, but only unicorns and alicorns have the power to heal fast. The only time pegasus and earth ponies are able to heal fast are when they given a potion to drink or is a spell that can be put on them, but only last for a few minutes. And I know this from one of the books Twilight let me borrow.

But self fast healing for a pegasus or earth ponies? That can't be possible. There is no way that a pegasus or earth pony can have the fast healing capability. I decided to leave it alone for now because I suddenly felt tired. "Can we just lecture me later, I'm really tired right now." I say, then walked towards the way I came in from. The girls just shrugged and we all walked out of the Everfree Forest and we all headed to Applejack's farm.

Once making it to the barn, ignoring all the girl's questions, the sun has already set. I to turn to the girls. "Listen, girls, I'm sorry Aright? I would tell you exactly everything that happened, but right now I'm tired. So I'll tell you all tomorrow. So do we have a deal?" I ask, looking at all the girls as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

With that all said and done, they all went their separate ways, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh before making my way to my bed, but before I could, I blacked out for some reason. But whatever this reason was for, it cant be good.

* * *

"Glad to see your still alive." A voice came, making me force my eyes open to the same castle interior I dreamed about days ago. I turn to see a silhouette of a pony standing in the shadows in front of me, the only thing I could make out was his glowing red eyes. And his voice, I knew who it was, the thief. "What do you want?" I said through my teeth angrily.

"Oh, don't think we've forgotten, it's test day." he said, walking out from the shadows, but instead of showing himself, he still continued be a silhouette when he walked into the light. "Come, I would like to show you something." he continued as he walked into the hall and I'm forced to follow. Just then, the castle started to reassemble itself as slabs of the castle started floating into its rightful place as the castle started to look brand new.

"Don't worry, I reconnecting the castle to its former state." the thief said as more slabs floated up into the ceiling. We soon reached an arena to see a pegasus and a unicorn were fighting each other. There were no audience in the seats, but I could have sworn I was hearing the cheering of a crowd. The thief sits down on an old, cracked stone chair as I'm forced to sit down next to him, watching the fighting below.

The pegasus uses his wings to create a gust of wind to blow the unicorn tries his best to keep his feet on the ground, but fails as he goes flying into a wall. The unicorn gets up and fires a magical beam at the pegasus, hitting the pegasus in the chest, making him spiral to the ground, slamming pretty hard into the ground. Before the pegasus could regain himself, the unicorn uses his magic to pick him up and slam the pegasus into the wall. I got up and got ready to fly down there to help, but is stopped from the thief when he raised his hoof to stop me in my tracks. "Ah, ah, ah. No interference from outside help. That's against the rules." he said. then began looking back to the fight.

Suddenly thought of something. "Hey! wait a second! You already started the test, because you sent Film and Flam days ago and then you sent those wolves after me when I went to the Everfree Forest. So you we've already began it." I say, knowing that I was right. But the thief just starts laughing.

"You thought I started the test?" the thief said, finally overcoming his laughter. "Silly foal, I wouldn't send those two bumbling idiots and as for the Timberwolves, they were in the right time at the right place when that all happened, that's all." the thief explained, "So, you see. We've haven't started the test yet. But we'll be starting pretty soon, sooner than you think."

Before I could say anything, I heard a howl of pain and I turned to see the pegasus lying crimped next to a unicorn, readying to finish the pegasus off.

"No!" I say, taking to the air and then landing between the unicorn and the pegasus, but before I could do anything, the unicorn and the pegasus just dissolved into black smoke. "Huh?" I ask, before the thief started busting in laughter again. "You really thought they were real? You may be dreaming, but your subconscious is showing you what is really happening somewhere else. For instance, here. what's all happening here is also happening in real life. So with that said, let's begin the test then, shall we?"

All I could do was stare at him, ready for whatever was going to happen. "Okay, your first test is about teamwork. You and your 'friends' must work together to take down this type of opponent. So, are you ready?" he asked me, only to get an angry glare from me. "Okay then, have it your way. But be warned, this won't be easy. Happy fighting!" the thief said, before a large door behind me opened and a loud roar could be heard from the darkness of the room. The roar was so loud, it woke me up from my dream.

* * *

My eyes fly open as another loud roar is heard, shaking the barn violently. I get up and fly out of the barn and take off towards Ponyville.

I make it to the outskirts of Ponyville, only to find nothing terrorizing the town, just a bunch of confused, woken up ponies scanning the area for the noise. I land on the ground to proceed towards town, but before I could, there was a loud thud behind me as I whip myself around to see one of the most terrifying thing standing in front of me. It was about forty to forty five feet tall,its whole body was shiny black with an orange back, it also has four large horns on the prothorax and one extra-long cephalic horn, the creatures eyes were crimson red. Suddenly, wings popped out from on its back. Its wings were golden while a pair of thick wings lay atop of the existing set of membranous wings underneath. At that moment, I knew what this thing was, it was an Eupatorus gracilicornis.

Similar to to the one in the human world, but this one way bigger than the ones from earth. I didn't care how it got here or if this is its natural size here, I had to run, because the Eupatorus was looking straight at me and I knew it just wanted me. I turned around and started running, the Eupatorus following at my heels. As I ran through town, the Eupatorus was close behind, sometimes knocking some houses down. I had to think of something quick and fast, before the Eupatorus catches me or destroys the whole town.

Just then, an idea popped into my mind. I knew how exactly what I should do to stop this bug. I suddenly turned towards where the Everfree Forest was and started picking up the pace as the Eupatorus's legs tried to stomp on me. I saw the Everfree forest and started flying towards it like a bullet, bursting into the forest at high speed, as the Eupatorus followed the pursuit, knocking trees out of its way, trying to reach me. My plan was working, the trees were slowing it down and sooner or later it would be weak enough to just give up and it would be a perfect time to strike him.

But sadly, that was not the case. After about three more minutes of chasing, the Eupatorus stopped and then pulled out its wings and started flapping them, creating a huge gust of winds to blow through a five mile radius, blowing down all the trees that were in that radius, leaving me exposed in the open air. "Uh-oh." I say, then started flying upwards in the sky with the Eupatorus following close by. Before I could try and think of another plan, the Eupatorus was suddenly ahead of me and used one of its leg to swat me out of the air. I slam into the ground, creating a huge crater. Pain shoot through me that felt like I have broken every bone in my body.

The Eupatorus landed several feet from my crater as it patiently waited for me to get out of the crater. _Is this bug toying with me or is the thief commanding what the bug does?_ I ask myself. "Blaze, are you there?" a voice came and I turn around as all the girls erupted from the pile of trees and ran between me and the Eupatorus._ Your first test is about teamwork. You and your 'friends' must work together to take down this type of opponent. _the thief's voice suddenly came to me and then I knew what me and the girls are suppose to do.

"Applejack!" I yelled, catching all the girl's attention. "Do you have any rope on you?" I ask as she nodded and pulled out a surprising long rope. "Great! Now you hold on side of the rope while I take the other end. Twilight and Rarity, is it possible for you to hold down the bug for a while." Twilight and Rarity nodded and then got into position. "Rainbow, could you distract the bug?" I ask. Rainbow saluted in understanding way, then flew off to distract the Eupatorus. "Fluttershy, can you help Rainbow by using your way with animals and basically, if it comes down to it, your stare?" I ask to Fluttershy. "I-I-I don't know if I could do it." Fluttershy said, scared out of her mind right now.

"Sure you can, Fluttershy. I heard you stood up to Discord, a dragon and a Cockatrice. I think nopony has ever done that." I said, trying to build up her confidence, really needing her help right now. She looked at me then to the other girls then back to me again, before nodding her head. "Alright, I do it." she said, then flew off towards the Eupatorus to help Rainbow. I then lastly turn to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, I need you get your party cannon ready." I say, Pinkie looked at me with a great smile then nodded fiercely before pulling out her party cannon from nowhere and started tweaking with the cannon.

"Blaze, what's going on through inside your mind right now?" Applejack asked me as I grabbed one of the ends of the rope in my mouth and looked at her with serious eyes. "I'm going to hogtie this Eupatorus." I respond, before turning my attention back to the Eupatorus. "Aright girls, on my que!" I yell out as Twilight and Rarity nodded. I took one more look at everybody. Applejack looking at me with great worry on her face, Twilight and Rarity got ready to use their magic to good use, Rainbow and Fluttershy were distracting the bug, and Pinkie was still tweaking with the cannon. I really hope this work, I thought, then started flying at full speed at the Eupatorus.

Just before colliding with the bug, I dove down below it underbelly and started zig-zagging between each of the Eupatorus legs. After I was done with that, to be safe, I flew around the bug's back several times, making sure that the Eupatorus couldn't open its wings up. "Twilight, Rarity, now's your que!" I yelled as Twilight and Rarity began to use their magic to hold down the Eupatorus as much as possible. "Pinkie! Is the cannon ready?" I asked, Pinkie nodded in response. "Perfect! Fluttershy! Use your stare!" I order. Fluttershy dodges one of the legs and then nods to me. I don't know if its working or not, but I have to proceed with the plan if its not in the stare or not. "Pinkie! Give me the party cannon!" I say as Pinkie wheels her cannon to me. "Thanks," I say before taking the cannon and grabbing the other end of the rope out of Applejack's mouth before racing toward the Eupatorus.

"Blaze!" Applejack yelled to me in confusion, "What in Celestia's name are you doing?"

"Don't worry, everypony, I've got this under control!" I yell back before turning my attention back to the bug. I wheel the newly tweaked cannon under the belly of the Eupatorus and laid it in position._ Hopefully Pinkie set the pressure on the cannon. I really hope this works._ I thought, before bucking the cannon, which started a timer to ten seconds as I ran to the back of the bug and screamed, "Twilight, Rarity, Release!"

Twilight and Rarity released their magical grip on the Eupatorus as I yell to the bug for its attention. "Hey, buggy! Over here you overgrown exoskeleton freak!" That did the trick as the Eupatorus turned to me, despite all the ropes tied between all its legs and stared furiously at me. "Are you ready for the fun?" I ask the Eupatorus in an amused look on my face. Before the Eupatorus could attack me, the party cannon went off and sent, maybe a four ton, scarab up into the air.

I flew up and started flapping my wings as hard and fast as I can as the Eupatorus started slowing down and started falling to the ground, but I kept going upwards. just then the rope started getting tighter as me and the bug were going in opposite directions. Just when I thought I would be pushed down by the force of the bug, it was quite the opposite. Somehow, someway I was able to lift the bug with my brute force. for some reason, the bug didn't feel like it weighed that much to me, it felt like I was lifting a book, nothing more._ How in the world am I doing this?_ I ask myself. Just then, before I knew it, the bug started weighing more and more. In an instant, the bug landed onto the ground with a heavy thud as I land heavily onto the bugs underbelly, which apparently knocks me out cold.

* * *

"Blaze..." a voice comes, no voice I recognize. My eyes flutter open to find a bright light and a silhouette of a huge pony. "Blaze... Wake up." the voice continued to urged me. I slowly got up and shook my head, everything hurt. "Ow, my... everything." I say, trying not to collapse from the pain. The silhouette just chuckles and then says, "Using too much of that can really put a negative impact on your body."

"What- what are you talking about?" I ask, getting confused.

The silhouette just chuckles some more before saying, "You're learning, Blaze, you're learning. I won't tell you what it is yet, but you'll soon learn all in good time, Blaze, all in good time."

Before I could ask him anymore questions, the light started brighting as I shielded my eyes, but for some reason I lost feeling in my body as I somehow lost conciseness.

* * *

I woke to see a starlit sky. I groan and turn my aching body to see all the girls all looking down with sad faces, Pinkie's hair is deflated as they all looked like they are about to cry. I slowly get up, surprisingly not starling any of them. I finally decided to talk. "Um, are you guys okay?" I ask full of concern for the girls. All the girls's head shot up with shock then it turned into happy expressions, even Pinkie's hair flared backup.

"BLAZE!" they all screamed and tackled me, causing more pain to go though out my body. "It's nice... OW... to see you... OW... too guys." I mange to say from the bear hug from the girls. "Um, can you guys let go? My body really hurts and I would like to keep my ribs intact." I say, before the girls let go and let me breath.

"What happened to you?" Rainbow asked, which her question confused me just a little bit.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about, I was knocked out, remember?" I said, but the girls just shook their heads and looked at me with worried looks.

"Blaze," Twilight started, "You weren't knocked out, you were dead when we retrieved you. Your heart wasn't pumping and you weren't..." Twilight's voice trailed away as she looked to the ground. Oh, I see now why they were all sad. They thought I died. I thought to myself.

Just then, before anypony could do anything, I walk up to twilight and hug her, surprising everybody. "It's okay. I'm fine now, there is no need to worry now. Trust me, I'm fine." I say to everybody, but mainly to to her.

After that was said, we all left back to Ponyville, which was still half destroyed by the Eupatorus. "So what happened after I was knocked out?" I ask as we entered Twilight's tree house.

"Well, after you were knocked out, the bug just dissolved into black smoke and we found you not breathing at all. So we moved you away from that scene and laid you far away from that scene and we were all so sad. Celestia, what happened to you?" Twilight asked. "But, I never thought those bugs even existed, I thought they were just an old pony's tale."

"Apparently now, but honestly, Twilight, I have no idea about what happened." I lie to her, not wanting to tell her any of this stuff yet until I know what it is. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm really tired and hurting all over the place. So I'll talk to you all tomorrow because I had a long and painful day." I say, saying goodbye to the girls and started walking back to Applejack's farm.

* * *

As soon as I made it to my bed, I laid down and began to think about during the battle with the Eupatorus, and what happened when I met that silhouette and what he was talking about. What did I do back when I lifted the Eupatorus up? do I have super strength? And what about that silhouette pony? Who is he? what did he mean when I'm learning? What am I learning? What did he mean using too much of it will have a negative impact on my body? Every time when I ask these questions to myself, more questions begin to form. Soon, sleep got the better of me, but before I could be completely fall asleep, I heard the thief's voice within my head. "Hahahahaha, I know you could do it, but you still got a lot of other more challenging parts of the test." I smile despite of every inch of my body still hurting. _Bring it, I'll be ready!_ I thought determinedly.

* * *

** I know I'm not a nip picky person, but I would like to hear some reviews from all you guys. I just want to hear if you guys like this or not or if I messed up on anything. But that's totally up to you guys. **


End file.
